Les hommes se cachent pour pleurer
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Voici 15 moments, 15 drabbles pour 15 hommes qui ont eu tour à tour larme à l'œil. Parce que même s'ils nous disent que tout va bien, même s'ils sont de bons comédiens, ils sont avant tout humains…[Recueil terminé]
1. Promesse

**Promesse**

Harry se l'était promis. Promis de tout faire pour la retrouver, quitte à fouiller chaque recoin, chaque buisson, chaque fossé. Passer la nuit à voler sur son balai, s'il le fallait. Peu lui importait.

Elle était restée à ses côtés, fidèle à jamais, malgré les coups durs, les coups-bas, les hauts et les bas…On n'en faisait pas deux comme ça.

Quand il la repéra, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle était si blanche à la lueur de la lune, dans son manteau de plumes. Hedwige l'amie fidèle, Hedwige, la gardienne.

Trop vite partie, et surtout sans lui, sans Harry…


	2. Bonheur

**Bonheur**

Ron s'essuya les yeux.

Depuis la fin de la terreur, nombre de souvenirs avaient assombri son cœur. Entre l'ombre de Fred qui s'incrustait dans ses pensées et la réalité qui le frappait de plein fouet, il en avait versé des larmes. Salées, acides, amères, histoire de lui rappeler le goût de la guerre.

Oh oui, il en avait versé….et aujourd'hui aussi.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron allait être papa.

Et c'est à bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres qu'il accueillit son enfant.

Un peu de bonheur au creux des mains…Merlin qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !


	3. Adieu

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ^^ Voici 100 petits mots pour Regulus !

* * *

**Adieu**

Le regard braqué sur la fenêtre, Regulus restait immobile, il avait revêtu son perpétuel masque d'impassibilité qui lui recouvrait le moindre de ses traits, comme à l'accoutumé.

Il ne bougea pas quand il entendit la gifle résonner dans la chambre d'à côté, pas plus qu'il ne bougea quand il entendit les cris en haut des escaliers, puis en bas la porte claquer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut son ainé disparaître au loin dans l'obscurité, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la nuit, qu'une larme, amère et solitaire, s'échappa de ses yeux, en un ultime adieu.

A son grand frère, Sirius.


	4. Mariage

_Merci pour vos reviews ! ^^ Voici un drabble tout léger sur Drago !_

* * *

**Mariage**

En voyant la tête qu'affichait son époux, Astoria Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'ébaucher un sourire moqueur. Depuis un certain temps, ce dernier tentait de cacher en vain l'émotion qui lui traversait les yeux.

_ Pas la peine de te cacher, Drago, chuchota-t-elle, il n'y a pas de honte à verser quelques larmes.

_ Je ne pleure pas Astoria !

_ Mais si, voyons !

_ Non !

Après quelques minutes de silence, la jeune femme repassa à l'attaque.

_ Ote-moi d'un doute : tu pleures parce que ton fils unique se marie ou parce que son épouse est une Weasley ?...


	5. Deuil

_Un drabble que j'affectionne particulièrement ! Sans doute parce que j'aime beaucoup Luna ^_^  
_

* * *

**Deuil**

Debout devant la tombe de sa femme, Xenophilius Lovegood ne versait pas une larme.

Son regard un peu rêveur, un peu ailleurs se contentait d'observer son petit bout de fille, Luna, qui dansait et chantait au milieu des fleurs.

Perdue dans son monde imaginaire l'enfant ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la perte de sa mère. Et Xenophilius ne se sentait pas capable de la retirer de ce monde qu'elle avait créé.

Jusqu'à ce que sa fille vienne et qu'elle lui glisse à l'oreille :

_ Tu peux pleurer papa, j'ai fait partir les Joncheruines et les Ronflakes Cornus…


	6. Mélancolie

_Un peu d'amour dans ce drabble...  
_

* * *

**_Mélancolie_**

La gorge serrée, James venait d'achever sa septième année. Il contemplait avec mélancolie tous ces lieux qui avaient changés sa vie et bercés sa jeunesse dans une douce euphorie, lui et tous ses amis. Intérieurement il se promit que Poudlard resterait gravé dans sa mémoire et qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Même si la guerre était là.

Au moment où il franchissait le portail, les larmes aux yeux, des doigts se glissèrent dans sa main, comme pour lui prouver que la vie continuait, malgré tout.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque James reconnut Lily.

_Sa_ Lily qui venait enfin de lui dire « oui ».


	7. Souvenirs

_...Beaucoup de tristesse dans celui-là...  
_

* * *

**Souvenirs**

Assis dans la cabane hurlante, Remus Lupin se tenait la tête entre les mains. Depuis qu'il avait vu Harry et, à travers lui, les yeux de Lily, tout son passé lui revenait au fur et à mesure, en pleine figure.

Autour de lui le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Des objets poussiéreux jonchaient le sol, un peu partout, ici et là.

Parmi eux, Remus reconnut le Vif d'or de James qui avait perdu son éclat, les dessins de Peter toujours accrochés au mur et les bonbons que lui ramenait Sirius après ses transformations.

Des souvenirs d'une amitié révolue, à jamais perdue…


	8. Culpabilité

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

* * *

**Culpabilité**

Dans son bureau, Percy Weasley avait le nez fourré dans ses dossiers.

Armé de sa plume, il grattait le papier, écrivant lignes sur lignes sans s'arrêter, pour se changer les idées et surtout pour ne plus penser.

Dans les couloirs du ministère, Percy Weasley saluait, discutait, obéissait sans rechigner, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et plus encore aujourd'hui, pour ne plus penser à _lui_

Pour ne surtout pas penser à eux, à lui, son père, blessé, envoyé à Ste Mangouste et à cette culpabilité qui, lentement, faisait son effet.

Dans son bureau, Percy écrivait, écrivait, dans une lutte insensée pour ne pas craquer.


	9. Attachement

_Un peu d'humour pour Arthur ! _

* * *

**Attachement**

Arthur Weasley sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment dedans.

Il se remettait tout juste du choc et se demandait s'il s'en remettrait un jour.

Il avait consacré une bonne partie de sa vie à la choyer, la dorloter, à s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien. Dès qu'Arthur l'avait vue, il avait su qu'elle était faite pour lui.

Et maintenant elle était partie, disparue, envolée, sa belle, sa magnifique…Ford Anglia.

_ Allons Arthur, ce n'était qu'une voiture !

_ Non, Molly, ce…c'était plus que ça, c'était l'amour de ma vie !

_ Merci bien ! s'indigna son épouse, vexée.


	10. Douleur

_Le drabble le plus surprenant du recueil, ehem...^^ _

* * *

**Douleur**

Minerva McGonagall s'apprêtait à frapper contre la porte du bureau du directeur lorsqu'un cri de douleur parvint à ses oreilles.

Un peu inquiète, elle rentra à l'intérieur et découvrit Albus Dumbledore, les yeux rougis et qui se frottait la langue.

_ Eh bien Albus, que vous arrive-il ? s'enquit la directrice adjointe qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.

_ Rien de grave Minerva, la rassura Dumbledore, je crois que j'ai…un peu abusé des suçacides. J'ai…ehem…un trou au milieu de la langue…

McGonagall secoua la tête, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

_ Votre gourmandise vous perdra Albus !


	11. Pardon

**Pardon**

Elle était là, si belle, si pâle, si froide.

Un dernier sourire ornait ses lèvres délicates, un sourire qui lui avait ôté toute pensée, un sourire pour lequel il avait tué, un sourire qui le condamnerait à l'éternité.

Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais s'entremêlaient au sang qui suintait de sa plaie.

Une plaie qui lui avait été fatale et pour laquelle il versait larme après larme, en quête d'un pardon qui ne viendrait jamais.

Dorénavant le Baron était un meurtrier et ça, non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

_ Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il avant de retourner l'arme contre lui, pardonne-moi…pardonne-moi Helena…


	12. Liberté

**Liberté**

Le cœur battant, la respiration entrecoupée, Sirius Black aspirait à plein poumons une odeur qui l'avait longuement hantée au fin fond d'Azkaban. Un mélange de pluie, de ressac et d'herbe coupée. L'odeur de la liberté.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, les vêtements en lambeaux et le corps couvert de plaies, le fugitif ressemblait davantage à une épave qu'à un homme. Mais il n'en avait cure, des gouttes de pluie fouettaient son visage s'entremêlant aux larmes qu'il laissait échapper au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait revivre.

Et plus les éléments se déchainaient contre lui, plus Sirius se sentait vivant.

Vivant et libre…


	13. Terreur

_Petit Sushi, je sais que tu aimes bien Peter alors je te dédie ce drabble :)_

* * *

**Terreur**

Agenouillé, mortifié, le corps tremblant, Peter Pettigrow observait son maitre, le Seigneur des ténèbres, qui se tenait, baguette levée et sourire aux lèvres. Parce qu'au fond de lui, Voldemort le sentait, il avait gagné.

Et Pettigrow, la voix secouée de sanglots, murmura ces quelques mots. Des mots infimes et pourtant si précieux qui, en quelques secondes, venaient de condamner la vie de James et Lily. Ses amis. Ses meilleurs amis.

Mais Peter avait peur. Si peur. De souffrir, de mourir, de replonger dans les yeux glacés du maitre qui n'avait aucun mal à trouver chacune de ses failles.

Et il en pleurait, pleurait de terreur.


	14. Vide

**Vide**

Tous les matins, Horace Slughorn avait un rituel, il se levait, contemplait le soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez puis allait taquiner son poisson, offert il y a longtemps par une élève particulièrement douée. Une élève qui demeurait toujours dans ses pensées.

Le professeur était justement en train de penser à elle quand il rejoignit son bocal ce matin là. Le matin du 1er novembre 1981.

Une journée qui s'annonçait superbe mais étonnamment il n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard demeurait ancré au bocal qui était vide…désespérément vide….

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes lorsqu'Horace comprit et, à ce moment précis, il se sentit comme son bocal, vide de toute vie, vide de Lily….

* * *

_Normalement la mention du bocal et du poisson n'existe pas dans le livre mais dans le sixième film ^^_


	15. Humain

**Humain**

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Argus Rusard avait souvent pleuré.

A force de ruminer constamment, de pourchasser les mauvaises graines et de faire appliquer le règlement, il en avait oublié l'usage.

Mais faut croire qu'il y a des évènements qui surviennent, comme ça, d'un coup, sans crier gare, qui vous rappellent que vous êtes un être humain.

Comme un enterrement par exemple…

Et aujourd'hui, Argus n'était ni un Cracmol, ni un concierge qui râlait toute la journée, maudissant ces gamins qui salissaient les escaliers.

Non, aujourd'hui il était un homme comme tout le monde qui pleurait la perte d'un grand homme…

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine ce petit recueil qui, j'espère, vous a plu !  
_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque là :) _


End file.
